


Room for Diamonds

by Practically-pearlfect (Madam_Violet)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diamonds redemption, Gen, fluff with plot, post Diamond Days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Practically-pearlfect
Summary: When White Diamond takes the full powers on Homeworld, Blue and Yellow Diamond have no other choice than follow the Crystal Gems on Earth.Stranded and fugitives from their own planet, the two matriarchs have to adapt to their new surroundings. But with Steven's plan to make them enjoy life on Earth, they might learn a few valuable things.





	1. Room for Diamonds

"Okay, what do we do now ?" Amethyst asked as Steven was hugging his father on the beach. "It's not like we don't have enough space for two more guests in the house, but, well, we literally don't have enough space."  
Saying that, she tilted the head in direction of the Leg ship and the two gigantic Gems awkwardly standing by. Taking Yellow and Blue Diamond back with them had been a no-brainer for Steven when White had taken the full powers over Homeworld.  
"They could stay in one of the remaining Era 1 buildings. What about asking Bismuth for a bit of a repair ?" Steven answered with a look in the builder's direction.  
Bismuth scoffed.  
"Me, building for the Diamonds again ? If you want my opinion, there's enough space for them in the bubbles room."  
She illustrated her words by summoning her weapon. Steven cringed and nervously looked in the Diamonds direction. Fortunately, the two now former matriarchs were too busy comforting each other to notice the threatening gesture. The boy sighed. He wasn't sure he had taken the right decision. Sure, the two Diamonds had tried to kill him and his friends and hurt his mom pretty badly, but they were still his family, and he couldn't help caring for them a little.  
"And after ? Don't forget we need them to heal the Corruption. Also, how are they supposed to learn anything if they're asleep in a bubble ?"  
"If you don't help them with their new home, they're probably just take a room in Steven't ship and we'll have them on our backs all day long." Pearl added bitterly.  
"I must admit you have sensible arguments. So, any ideas ?"  
"Somewhere not too faraway from a warp pad, so they can visit them whenever they want !" Steven butted in.  
"We need to keep an eye on them" Pearl translated for Bismuth.  
"Hmm, we could put a warp pad on the Moon base. This way they wouldn't cause us trouble on Earth."  
"Nooo !" Steven exclaimed "Lapis told me the Moon sucks. It has to be somewhere nice, maybe by the ocean. Don't move, I'm going to ask them !"  
Bismuth and Pearl watched Steven jump from the porch and float graciously towards Blue Diamond's hands. The way he talked to them casually and they just listened to him still baffled the two Crystal Gems. They saw the two Diamonds exchange a confused look while Steven was chattering and Blue smiled at him, visibly happy about his proposition. Finally, the boy jumped back to his friends.  
"Well, Yellow would be glad to stay on the Moon, but Blue doesn't want to live too far from us. I think she feels a bit lost."  
"Great, let them decide and ring me when they have an idea" Bismuth muttered sarcastically.  
"The Sea Spire ! Oh, no, better, something on this nice Geode island we've been once with Sadie and Lars ! Bismuth, you should build them something like this house, but on the island !"  
"Steven" Pearl interrupted "I doubt they'd like it. Homeworld Gems aren't used to human living quarters."  
"But Homeworld's architecture is so empty and cold ! I'm sure Yellow and Blue would learn to enjoy the Earth better in a cosy little cabin by the sea !"  
A smile crept on Bismuth's face.  
"You know what ? I like Steven's idea ! I'm calling Peridot to help me with the warp pad and there we go !"  
Steven smiled brightly and jumped to the beach to announce the project to the Diamonds. On the porch, Pearl laughed softly.


	2. I won't let you down

"Pink, I want to stay with you."  
Steven smiled to Blue as she was standing by the house. Yellow was in the ship, trying to figure out a way to contact Homeworld and Blue was getting fidgety as Steven had said goodnight to everyone and the Gems were leaving one after one. First Garnet who didn't really enjoy the evening with their guest, then Amethyst, and now Steven. Pearl had found an excuse to go too and was off in her room.  
"Why don't you go with Yellow ?"  
"She's busy, and I wouldn't be very useful."  
"You have your Pearl, why don't you sit on the beach or by the lighthouse and have a chat while stargazing ?"  
"Having a chat ? With my Pearl ? Oh, Pink, you are so silly !" she laughed warmly. Steven stroked the back of his head awkwardly.  
"Why not ? You're not on Homeworld anymore, and she's super nice and interesting. I'm sure you could have a lot of fun together."  
Blue Pearl blushed, twisting her skirt in her fingers.  
"We're not on Homeworld... stranded with our Pearls and a bunch of defects..."  
Steven felt tears coming to his eyes as Blue was crying again. Only the third time since they had left Homeworld.  
"Please, don't cry, Blue ! It's okay, we're together. I know it won't be easy, but you're a Diamond ! And Earth isn't that bad. What about having a day off together tomorrow ?"  
"A day off ?"  
"Yeah, you know, we could chill by the ocean."  
"That sounds nice" Blue said with a smile. "I like the ocean. The waves are soothing, and the air has such a nice smell. Yes, I want to have a "day off" with you."  
"Cool ! Why don't you have a midnight swim while I'm sleeping ?"

Steven was asleep for only a few minutes when he opened his eyes in a strange place. It was dark and watery. In the middle of it, Blue Diamond was weeping silently.  
"Oh, okay." the young Gem-boy hybrid told himself. "Hi, Blue !"  
"Pink ? Why are you in my mind ?"  
"I didn't mean to. It sometimes happens, when I sleep. I've been in one of my human friend's dreams, once."  
"What is a "dream" ?" Blue asked curiously.  
"It's like a mental projection humans and Gems have when they sleep. Generally, it's like a random mix of ideas related to the day, or the current preoccupations. My friend was having bad dreams because she had a lot of work to do and her sister wasn't helping her at all. She was super angry at her, but she didn't dare saying it to her face."  
"Humans shouldn't worry themselves, they live such insignificant lives."  
"You kinda sound like Pearl" Steven said with a soft laugh. Blue made a face, not so happy being compared to a mere Pearl.  
"Maybe you could try to sleep. You and Yellow always look so tired."  
"We are Gems, Pink. We don't need to sleep."  
"That doesn't mean you can't do it. Amethyst sleeps every night, and even during the day sometimes. And once, Garnet and Pearl were so exhausted by their mission they both fell asleep on my bed. And if you slept, you wouldn't feel alone on the beach."  
Blue chuckled at the idea and ruffled Steven's hair. The young boy realized for the first time she wasn't much taller than Pearl in her head-space. With a grin, he snuggled against her. Her dress felt soft to the touch and her hair smelled oddly good. She tensed a little, probably not used to such a straightforward display of affection, then hesitantly pulled her arms around Steven.  
"Do you mind if I sleep a little ? I'm always super tired after using my mind powers."  
Blue blinked slowly and nodded with a smile.  
"See you tomorrow. Don't forget, it's going to be a super fun day !"  
"I am genuinely enthusiastic about this, Pink" she whispered with a hint of excitement in her usually posed voice.  
Steven closed his eyes and felt asleep in Blue Diamond's arms, lulled by her peaceful aura. Tomorrow, he had a big mission awaiting him : making sure the two Diamonds have fun and get used to Earth.


	3. A home away from Homeworld

When Steven woke up in the morning, he looked around in mild confusion. He wasn't on Homeworld anymore, but in his good old bed, with his soft toys and his video games console around. It felt really nice actually.  
From the kitchen, he could hear a conversation between Pearl and an unfamiliar voice. Blue Pearl, he realized. He wasn't used of hearing her speak like that. She sounded a bit louder when she was with another Gem of her type.  
"Hi Pearl ! Hi Blue Pearl !" Steven saluted them from his room.  
Blue Pearl stopped in her tracks to form a Diamond salute with her arms. "My Diamond"  
"You don't have to do this. Just say hi !"  
"Hi, my Diamond."  
Pearl and Steven exchanged an embarrassed smile.  
"Whoa !" the boy exclaimed when he noticed the beautiful syrup drawing on his pancakes. "Thank you, Blue Pearl !"  
After he was done with his breakfast and had struggled against Blue Pearl to wash the plate and cutlery himself, he ran outside the house and looked around.  
"Blue ! Are you still there ?"  
He took a few steps outside and notice the towering figure standing by the beach. She looked frozen in this statuesque pose, and he wondered if she had even relaxed or sat on the sand at some point or if she has just waited for him looking at the horizon.  
"Hi, Blue ! Did you have a good night ?"  
She turned around and smiled serenely.  
"I had a pleasant dark semi-cycle, thank you for your concern, Pink."  
"Have you been watching the sky ?"  
"I did. The stars are so beautiful from here, and so far away..." she choked on the last words, and Steven felt her repressed tears.  
"It's okay, you can cry if you feel sad."  
She looked at him in mild dismay and embarrassment.  
"I wasn't..." she bit her lip and blushed a little. "Well, you're right. Sometimes I almost forget how perfect a Diamond is supposed to act. Forgive me, Pink."  
Steven jumped in her hand, regretting the head-space and how small and huggable she was there.  
"No ! I mean, off course you are allowed to be sad. You're stranded in an unfamiliar place, away from the people you know. It's really scary, I have been there too. But it's okay, because I'm here, and Yellow, and all my friends. Where is Yellow, by the way ?"  
Blue turned her head to the Leg ship.  
"She's probably making calculations in there, in case White attacks us."  
Steven swallowed, a lump suddenly forming in his throat. It was so easy to forget about Homeworld and the threat it represented when he was at home with the Gems.  
"You think she would ? I mean, she's like your mom or something, right ?"  
"I still don't know what a mom is."  
"A mom is the person who brings you to life..."  
"Like a Peridot ?"  
"No" Steven chuckled, imagining Peridot holding a small, baby Gem. "You see, when humans want to create a new life, they need a woman, the mom, and a man, the dad... Geez, It's so embarrassing. I'll ask Pearl to explain this to you later."  
"White surely played a role in every single Gem's creation. Does this mean she's everyone's mom ?"  
"No, not really. A mom isn't only the one who gives you life. Sometimes, she didn't even give you life in the first place. Like, if your mom died when you were a baby, or for whatever reason she doesn't want to be your mom, or can't keep you with her, she can handle you to someone else, and this other person can become your mom. A bit like Pearl I guess. I mean, Pink Diamond is my mom, but Pearl is the one who took care of me."  
"All this is really confusing, Pink. So a mom can be a Peridot or a Pearl. So where is White in all this ?"  
"Forget about the Gem types !"  
"How can I forget about Gem types ?" Blue asked with a little chuckle. "It's so much like you Pink ! Thinking a Peridot and a Pearl are equal to a Diamond !"  
Steven sighed. There was still a long way to go.  
"Forget everything I said about humans and how they create life, okay. A mom is someone who takes care of a younger person, or Gem, I guess."  
"A bit like Yellow and I did with you after you emerged ?"  
"Yes, a bit like that."  
Blue smiled brightly and Steven tried to decide what Yellow and Blue were to him. Definitively not moms. Grandmas ? Aunts ? Big sisters ? Sometimes it felt like they were all the above combined.

"Hey, Steven ! We're back !"  
Steven and Blue turned their heads in unison, catching a glimpse of light from the house's warp pad when Peridot was already waving at them. Bismuth joined her with a satisfied grin. The boy jumped and ran to his friends.  
"The job is done, sir !" Peridot said with a mock salute.  
"Really ? In one night ?"  
"It's what I call getting into serious Bismuth" the builder joked.  
"Awesome, I can't wait to tell Blue and Yellow !" Steven chirped, before frowning at his friends. "How are we going to do ? We can't exactly use the house warp pad, unless they shape shift, but can they even shape shift that much ?"  
"I'll build a new warp pad later, there's a few unused ones in the Beta Kindergarten I can dismantle for parts" Peridot said proudly. "What about using your ship ? You can't exactly keep it parked here anyway, I'm not sure the humans would appreciate the view."  
"You're right ! All aboard Pink's ship !"

Piloting the Legs ship on such a small distance was more difficult than expected, but Steven landed pretty smoothly in the lands. To his surprise, both Blue's and Yellow's ships had been stored there.  
"They are beyond repair, at least with the few Era 1 resources available here." Peridot explained with a very professional voice Steven hadn't heard in ages. "But we've been able to use parts for the house. I've made sure the power is stable and the technology functional. Of course, don't expect advanced interstellar communication, but the Internet is fast enough to watch streaming in HQ and playing the latest MMO at the same time, and everything is compatible with current human technology."  
She smiled smugly, but received no reaction from Yellow or Blue Diamond. Steven tried to make a hint, nudging at Blue's dress, but he ended up doing the answer.  
"Thank you, Peridot !"  
The whole team, minus Lapis, was standing at a sensible distance to what looked like an oversized beach cabin. It was a pretty nice building, nothing excessively fancy, but Steven was delighted. The Diamonds, on the other hand, were less than impressed. Peridot was probably the most excited, while Bismuth looked torn apart between pride and resent at the idea of building for the Gems she once had planned to assassinate. Garnet was as stoic as usual and Steven couldn't say if she was annoyed to be there, bored, or simply playing it cool.  
"Let's go !" Steven exclaimed gleefully as he started running to the house.  
From a closer view, the building was an elegant mix of wooden architecture with subtle hints of Homeworld technology.  
"It's so amazing !" Steven squealed in wonder.  
"No, it's not amazing at all !"  
They all turned towards the source of the high-pitched, nasal voice. Yellow Pearl was looking at the house with open disgust. Yellow Diamond, who had managed to keep a straight face during the whole time, shot a killing glare to her servant.  
"Pearl, keep your petty comments to yourself. You're embarrassing everyone."  
The frail Gem lifted her head with an angry look and seemed ready to protest, before she came back to her senses and saluted meekly.  
"I'm sorry, my Diamond."  
"Make yourself useful and open the door" Yellow ordered with an eye roll.  
"Of course my Diamond"  
The Pearl frowned at the pad.  
"What is the code ?"  
"There is no code" Peridot revealed with amusement.  
"If there's no code, how do I open the door ?"  
The small green Gem walked to the pad and put her hand on it.  
"This is very not conform to the basic security protocols !" Yellow Pearl whined.  
Peridot chuckled with a dangerous hint of insanity.  
"You don't need security protocols here. You're on an island ! It's the safest place in the galaxy" Yellow Pearl snorted with absolute disdain "But you can program a security code if you want" she added grimly.  
"It's not like this visibly rigid and friable material could offer any protection in case of attack" Yellow Diamond commented dryly, her hand exploring the veins in the wooden door. Yellow Pearl bit her nails nervously.  
"It's okay, Yellow" Steven whispered with a reassuring smile. "No one is going to attack you, and if someone try, they'll have to fight the Crystal Gems first !"  
Hearing less supporting voices than expected, the boy turned around and faced a rather lukewarm assembly. Only Garnet had a fist lifted silently in the air in support, the other one showing a thumb up.  
"Common, guys ! We're supposed to be a family !"  
"Yeah..." Amethyst muttered, picking her nose with an absolute lack of interest.  
"Well !" Pearl prompted with an energetic smile. "I'm sure everyone is impatient to make a tour."  
"Ecstatic" Yellow mumbled.  
Steven came in first and took a quick glance around.  
"It's so cool ! Yellow ! Blue ! Look at that !"  
The two Diamonds looked at each other, and with a smile, Blue pushed Yellow inside. The main lobby looked a lot like the Beach House, except everything was the right size for the two giant Gems. On the floor level, there was a couch area with a heater reminding a bit of a fireplace with its glowing orange crystals, and a coffee table. Instead of a kitchen, Bismuth had built a few storing spaces and shelves, a sink for clear water, and a long, bar-like table. Above the living room, a flight of stairs led to a loft floor which was basically a spacious bed with a lot of pillows and soft looking blankets and comforters in blue and yellow tones, with a big, glass-like screen.  
"Woah ! You will invite me for movie marathons, I hope !" Steven exclaimed with a little laugh.  
"You know you can come as often as you want, Pink" Blue answered with the most adorable smile.  
"Bismuth, you made a great job !" Steven praised his friend again.  
"You haven't seen the magic rooms yet."  
At the back of the main room, a magic door similar to the one of the Temple was adorned with a diamond-shaped design showing four gem symbols, one for each Diamond and Pearl. Now Steven was giving more attention to details, he noticed how every piece of furniture was to be made easily accessible to the Pearls with stairs and Pearl sized control panels.  
"Pearls first" Bismuth said taking a mock bow.  
Blue frowned, but this time it was Yellow's turn subtly squeeze her hand. Yellow Pearl looked at her Diamond for approval, and after a short hesitation and all the eyes upon her, Yellow nodded. The little Gem opened the door to reveal a room like she would never have dreamed about in her whole life.  
"My Stars !" she exclaimed with a flustered expression. "This can't be my room, no Pearl would never have such opulent living quarters !"  
Steven chuckled.  
"I think it is, unless you know another yellow Gem of your size with a passion for modelling and dance !"  
The room looked more like a diva's changing room than anything else, with mirrors everywhere, a spacious dance studio to rehearse and so many closets and storing room full of clothes and makeup. Yellow roses and golden arabesques everywhere gave the whole place a strong theatrical atmosphere.  
"My turn, now" Blue Pearl said with a soft but determined voice.  
She closed the door and reopened it with visible excitation.  
"Oh" she simply whispered.  
Her room looked like an artist atelier, with all kind of paints and crafting materials, technical drawing books, wooden dummies of all size and shapes, and curiously, a whole bookshelf of manga books.  
"Look, those are comics I asked Peridot for ! They're like novels, but with pictures instead of text." Steven explained.  
"I think I like the comic books" Blue Pearl said, taking a volume of Pretty Solar System Guardians in her hands.  
She put it back and looked at Blue Diamond with a little smile. Blue smiled back at her.  
"I think you should be next, my Diamond."  
Yellow nodded and Blue opened the door. She gasped in amazement like the Pearls did, causing a smug smile on Bismuth's face.  
"I got a bit of help from a strange Lapis Lazuli for this one."  
Blue's room looked like a crystal cavern, with a smooth white sand floor and shiny walls made of clear quartz geode. At the centre of it, a large pool with a pretty waterfall running along the wall in a melodic splashy sound.  
"It's beautiful" Blue whispered in amazement, little drops forming at the corner of her eyes.  
She closed the door and smiled at Yellow.  
"I am the one who designed and conceived the last one" Peridot stated proudly.  
Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes a little and opened the door. What she saw behind it didn't draw any reaction on her pouty face. Steven however, was certain he saw a glimpse of sparkling in her eyes. The room was like the ultimate gamer's setting, with three huge screens in a half circle, all sort of electronics and a very comfortable looking armchair. The walls were ornate with a space themed holographic decor, reminding some futuristic spaceship.  
"Stars, you will spend all your time in there and I will be on my own again" Blue commented jokingly. Actually, Steven couldn't tell if she was just joking or if she was expressing an actual fear. He had to admit he wouldn't go outside a lot if he had such a room. That was probably the reason why he was only allowed an old TV and console.  
Steven and the Gems didn't stay long after the visit, nobody except the young boy feeling comfortable around Blue and Yellow. Just before they warped, Steven ran to the Diamonds and hugged them with all his forces. Blue laughed and stroked his cheek. Yellow just patted his head awkwardly.  
"I'm coming to see you very soon, guys ! Make yourself at home and talk about stuff. Blue, I still owe you a day out !"


	4. A day off

"Peridot, what are you waiting to install this warp pad ?" Steven asked the next day.  
"Take all your time, P. The Diamonds can survive a few days without being on our backs." Amethyst commented. Steven shot her an annoyed glance.  
"I promised Blue. Anyway, I'm going to see her today. She's probably waiting for me right now."  
"Amethyst is right, Steven" Garnet said calmly. "And I'm not saying that because of my personal feelings. Everything must feel new and confusing, even for them. They need a bit of time on their own to adjust, otherwise Blue Diamond is going to stick by your side and Yellow Diamond will feel rejected."  
"Is that a vision you had ?"  
"I can't really use my future vision anymore at this point, only experience. Come Steven, I need to talk to you before you visit Blue Diamond."  
Steven nodded and followed Garnet to the couch.  
"I understand why you feel this way about them. They're your family. Sharing a Gem type is a very strong bond, the Ruby in me is talking. But don't forget they have done terrible things, even to you and Connie, and terrible things have been done to them too."  
"So you forgive them ?" Steven asked hopefully.  
"No, I don't. Things are not that simple, Steven. Even if we manage to heal the Corruption, nothing will erase millennia of crimes."  
"So what do we do ? We can't abandon them, not now we've gone so far !"  
Garnet smiled and took Steven's hands.  
"I know what you have in mind. You want to give them a chance, like we did with Peridot. You would have asked me a month ago I would have thought you had gone mad, but lots of things have changed since. I can't deny they love you a lot, or rather they love Pink Diamond. But I can't tell what will happen when they understand you are not her."  
"I don't know. You guys got used to the idea. I want them to love me for who I am, but before they must learn to enjoy life on Earth. I know they have a long way to go, but they have no choice. They've been thrown away by their own mom, they have no home, no purpose left. Blue is feeling really anxious, but it's for Yellow I'm the most worried, because I know she won't show anything. I know they can understand the mistakes of their way and try to become better Gems, but for that they need a lot of encouragements and positive experiences."  
"Rose would be proud of you. You grew up a lot, but you kept your optimism. I hope you won't be disappointed. Now go, before Blue Diamond floods the living room with her own tears."

Steven warped to the Island and felt somewhat disappointed not to find Blue waiting for him at the pad. He shook off this childish reaction and walked to the house. He wasn't expecting anything special, so it wasn't a big surprise when he came in and found no trace of Yellow or her Pearl and Blue sitting idly on the couch.  
"Pink !" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
"Hi, Blue. How was your first day in your new home away from Homeworld ?"  
Her eyes clouded for a few seconds, and Steven felt his own stinging a little, but she repressed her tears.  
"Yellow spends all her time in her room. I'm not sure what she is trying to do, probably contacting her colonies. The signal is very weak, I suspect your Peridot to have sabotaged it on purpose."  
Steven laughed nervously.  
"Maybe it's for the best. I mean, trying to contact space is the best way to bring attention on us. It's probably better to stay away from White's radar for a while."  
"We can't stay hidden forever, at some point we'll have to fight her and get our positions back."  
"Why ? I mean, I want to fight against White too, because of what she did to Pink Pearl, to you, to every Gem in the universe, but why does it have to be about power ?"  
Blue looked at him with wide eyes, before bursting in a nervous laugh, descending more and more in hysterics.  
"Is that really what you want, Pink ? Force us to stay on Earth, stranded and at the mercy of your Crystal Gems ?"  
Steven took a few steps backward, as Blue's eyes glowed in a menacing glare. He was ready to summon his shield, but instead of attacking, she began to cry. Heavy sobs shook her massive but yet so frail form and Steven jumped on her lap, hugging him as much as he could.  
"It's okay, Blue. Yeah, to be honest that's kind of the plan."  
She looked at him in dismay.  
"Such an honest answer... you have changed a lot, Pink."  
"I know. I don't want anymore lies."  
Blue managed to smile a little between two choking sobs.  
"Listen, you probably think we are your enemies, but it's wrong. For now, the main objective is to cure the Corruption, but later, my friends and I want to bring changes to Homeworld. Era 3, remember. We want, no, I want this new era to be different. For us, for all the Gems, but also for Yellow and you."  
"Things have always been this way, and they will always be, Pink. Why can't you understand that !"  
Blue sounded angry, but Steven didn't move. Instead, he just squeezed her a bit harder.  
"No, they are not anymore. White has ditched us away."  
"By your fault."  
"By my fault. But was this life enough for you ? Being forced to only do what you're told and never what you want ? Here on Earth you can be whoever you want."  
"I am a Diamond, I am made to commend. What do you expect me to do more ?"  
"I have no idea, but we'll find out. For now, I think I just want to spend time with you, show you how great life is on Earth. And maybe, maybe we can improve things on Homeworld later."  
"So you expect us to turn traitors too ?"  
She snorted in a way that wasn't without reminding Lapis.  
"This is the silliest thing I have ever heard in my entire existence. I guess we're enemies from now, if you are with the Crystal Gems. But since I have nothing better to do on this forsaken rock, you owe me a day off by the ocean."  
Steven nodded and jumped on the floor.  
"The last one in the water is a chicken !"  
"What is a chicken ?"

Steven threw his shirt and jeans on the sand, revealing his yellow swim trunks, and took a small run to jump into a perfect bomb.  
"Yay !!! Hurry up, the water is super warm !"  
Blue watched silently, and after a few seconds of hesitation, she dived into the high waters like a mermaid. She swam underwater for an uncomfortable amount of time and Steven had to remind himself she didn't need to breath. He was sitting on a rock when she finally emerged in a glorious splash of water, her long hair unaffected by the humidity. The young boy gave her two thumbs up and she let a crystalline laugh echoing against the cliffs. For a few minutes, she had seemed... free. She swam back to the shore, her tight dress giving her mermaid-like motions, and leaned onto the rock. Her body was floating loosely between waters, and Steven was now certain she belonged to the sea. She closed her eyes and let herself being rocked by the calm waves. The young boy was wondering if she had finally surrender to slumber when she almost whispered.  
"Thank you, Pink"  
"You're welcome. I didn't know you were such a swimmer."  
"I didn't know either."  
"You see, you find yourself new skills when you try something new."  
She didn't answered, and after a few minutes, Steven was almost certain she had fallen asleep. He jumped back to the shore and went back to the house to tell Blue Pearl, still not convinced Blue was truly safe sleeping in deep waters.


	5. Futile pictures

Steven knocked politely to Blue Pearl's room and the slender Gem opened almost instantly.  
"Pink Diamond" she saluted politely.  
"Hi, Pearl ! Blue Pearl ? How do I call you ?"  
"Call me by the name you judge appropriate, my Diamond."  
"I guess I can call you Pearl when there's no other Pearl around. So, what have you been up too, since yesterday ?"  
"I've been reading your comic books."  
"So ? Do you like them ?"  
"The informations contained in those pictures are inexact and make very little sense."  
Steven held back a laugh, as he reminded himself how different Gem culture was.  
"It's not meant to be a real story. It's just a tale. Are they any tales or stories on Homeworld ?"  
"I don't see any functional purpose in remembering facts that never happened, it's a complete waste of time. I think I like it."  
Steven grinned and stepped into the room. Several paintings of each Solar System Guardian already adorned the walls. Some simple line-arts, some quite experimental with the colours.  
"Those are amazing !"  
"Thank you, Pink Diamond. It's the first time I try using colours. What do you think ?"  
"You are so creative !"  
She walked to the back of her room and handled a small watercolour to the young boy. It looked quite abstract, but between two splashes of azure paint, he recognises Blue Diamond swimming, one with the sea, and himself, small flesh coloured form amongst a whirl of blues and teals.  
"It's Blue and I. You've been watching us ?"  
Blue Pearl blushed a little.  
"A Pearl is never far away from her Diamond."  
There was a slight bitterness in her sweet voice and Steven realized his mistake.  
"I'm sorry, I should have asked you if you wanted to come."  
"Don't apologize. A Pearl stays invisible when she's not needed."  
An uneasy silence fell like a blanket over the two. Steven finally broke it first.  
"Look, I came here to see you. Only you, not your Diamond. And it has nothing to do with the fact she fell asleep."  
"She didn't fell asleep, she just didn't want to talk to you anymore. You probably embarrassed her."  
"Oh..." Steven sighed with the sudden realization. "I might have lectured her a little bit about the importance of trying new things."  
"My Diamond doesn't like new things. Nobody likes unprecedented things."  
"I kinda like new things."  
Blue Pearl shook her head in a strangely familiar way. Of the two new Pearls living on Earth, Blue was the one who reminded Steven the most of Pearl's patience and wisdom, but also her righteousness.  
"Tell me, how did you convince my Diamond to swim with you ?"  
Pearl's voice was demure as usually, but everything clicked in Steven's mind. She wasn't mad because she hadn't been invited, she was mad because someone else was spending time with her Diamond.  
"I don't know, I just told her I wanted to spend time with her and have fun."  
"And did she have fun ?"  
"I think she did. She looks so happy when she's swimming, it's like she was made for living by the ocean."  
Blue Pearl smiled, a true, genuine smile this time.  
"Thank you very much, Pink Diamond. Can I tell you a secret ?"  
"Yes, of course."  
The shy Pearl watched around, and got closer to Steven.  
"I think I like this place. A place where a Pearl can draw and a Diamond swim."  
"That's Earth for you."


	6. As normal as things can be

Steven was reading on the sofa when he heard the footsteps on the porch. He tossed his book and jump on his feet to great his much awaited guest.  
"Connie ! How was your week ?"  
The young girl stumbled backward when Steven almost jumped at her, throwing his arms around her neck. Giggling a little, she embraced him back.  
"Hi, Steven. I guess my week was wierd. Going back to school after all that we lived up there. And you ? Back to normal ? "  
Steven giggled back at her.  
"I can it was as normal as my life can be, helping space dicators in exile to move in."  
Connie's smile disappeared, leaving a frown on her usual happy face.  
"The Diamonds. What have you decided about them ?"  
"Bismuth and Peridot built a house for them on Mask Island, not too close from the Watermelon people. I really should introduce those little guys to Blue some days !"  
Connie made a face of disbelief, almost coughing to avoid laughing.  
"Blue and Yellow Diamond living in a house on Mask Island ? It must be something !"  
"Yeah... remember the barn Peridot and Lapis used to live in ? It's not the same kind of wierd, but this is still... wierd."  
Connie's shoulder shook a little, then more and more violently, before she burst into a heartfelt laugh. Steven joined her in her hilarity, somewhat relieved to have someone to share the wierdness with. Having someone to share a glass of soda and cookies was a nice change too.  
"More seriously, Steven" Connie asked between two sips, "what's going to happen ?"  
Steven frowned.  
"I don't know. We have to find an idea to fight White. But we have an advantage : Gems are immortal, so very slow. It took them 5000 years to come back to Earth after the war ended."  
"So your plan is just... to chill for centuries ? I mean, you're not even sure you can live that long !"  
"It's not what I meant. I think we shouldn't go headlong when we have time to think about a plan. For now, we have the advantage : three Diamonds against one."  
"You really think you can trust Yellow and Blue ?" Connie asked with a frown.  
"I don't know, Connie. Probably not right now, but as I said, we have time."  
"You hope they'll eventually join the Crystal Gems ?"  
"Why not ? Peridot joined our side, after all. And Yellow isn't that different from her."  
"Are you comparing me to this clod ?"  
Steven and Connie turned around, as they had almost forgotten the small green Gem who was reading a Camp Pining Heart comic on the couch. At her side, Lapis was playing with a little ball of green colored water.  
"Hi, Peridot ! Hi Lapis !" Connie greeted them. "What are you doing ?"  
"Water-bending. It's for my blog." Lapis deadpanned, making her currently green water divide back into yellow and blue. "This performence is called The End of Percy and Paulette."  
"Wait, you can divide water to a molecular scale ?" Connie exclaimed.  
Lapis nodded and returned to her water-bending project.  
"Maybe you're right, but be careful, please."  
Steven smiled back to Connie and went to the fridge to take a pair of Cookie Cats.  
"Are they making those again ?" the girl asked.  
"No, Blue Pearl baked them. She's really talented and she loves cooking for me when she visits."  
"Geez, I had almost forgotten the Pearls ! How are they doing ? Did they stay with the Diamonds ?"  
"Yes, they all stay together in the Island House. Bismuth have built rooms for everyone. She and Peridot did an amazing job, I hope you'll see it soon."  
Connie lowered her head in embarrasment.  
"I'm not sure I want to be near the Diamonds before a long time."  
"Yeah, sometimes I forgot how... dense they can be."  
"You really think they can change ?"  
"Why wouldn't they ? Homeworld sucks for everyone. Once they realise they can live free, I'm sure they'll fight for Earth and for Homeworld Gems."  
"Free... it's a nice idea."  
"Blue is getting used to it pretty fast. It's for Yellow I'm the most worried about. She shut herself away in her room and lets no one but her Pearl in."  
"What a clod !" Peridot butted in from the couch.  
Steven giggled.  
"You did the same thing when I let you out of your bubble."  
The green Gem blushed a little and whined.  
"The Cluster was about to emerge and I was held hostage in the enemy's base !"  
"So are Yellow and Blue. They're terrified by the idea White could attack us at any moment."  
"You think she could ?" Peridot squealed.  
"Nah, White isn't crazy. It's her against the three of us."  
Lapis twirled her balls of water and formed two small Diamond shaped characters.  
"They feel trapped." she said in her usual monochord voice. "And they'll try anything to get away. You can't keep two Diamond stuck on a miserable backwater planet forever."  
Steven nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to hide his disappointment. Of course they felt trapped, Blue herself hadn't hidden her resent. A few moments of shared happiness was nothing against millennias of traditions and mutual hatred. It was a shame, the boy though. She looked so carefree when she was diving in the depth or letting the currents carry her body and rock her to a half sleep state. In those moments, Steven was almost convinced she didn't think of herself as a Diamond anymore and would give up to all her burdens for an eternity of simple joys.  
"Forget about them for today, Steven" Connie suggested with a smile. "There's a barbecue party at Sour Cream's house tonight and I volunteered to baby-sit Onion while Vidalia and Yellow Tail are dining outside. We could go together, you'll catch up with the guys while I put the little demon in bed."  
"A party with kids of my age. Why does the idea feel so alien to me all of a sudden ?"  
Connie giggled and Steven felt a weight leave his shoulders. Soon he would be back to his normal life and his new friends and relatives would find their place by themselves.


	7. Little comforts

The party had been a good break and Steven felt more relaxed. With all the recent events, he had almost forgotten how important his human friends were to him. When everything was too confusing, they were his last anchor keeping him away from madness.  
He was taking a late breakfast, still a bit groggy and vaguely aware of Amethyst's jabbering when the warp pad activated.  
“Pink Diamond.” Blue Pearl greeted him with a hand salute.  
“Hi, Blue Pearl !”  
“My Diamond requires your presence.”  
Steven let out an annoyed growl and Amethyst rolled her eyes.  
“Seriously ?” she muttered. “Steven already spends all his time with you guys ! Can't your Diamond get off his back for one day ?”  
Blue Pearl gaped and Steven was pretty sure her eyes were wide open under her bangs. The young boy quickly apologized.  
“I'm sorry, Pearl, but Amethyst isn't exactly wrong. I visited Blue on Friday.”  
“It's been a very long day since, Pink Diamond.”  
Steven guessed by Blue Pearl slightly annoyed voice it had indeed been a tiring day. He felt bad for the poor Pearl who had probably been through a lot.  
“Okay, I'm coming.”  
She bowed and warped back.  
“See” Amethyst commented once the blue Gem was gone, “This is the reason why we're not really for a Diamond sized warp pad.”  
“Hmm, I didn't imagine Blue would be so clingy. I guess I should have known better. Time to go, I guess.”  
“Are you going to indulge in her every whim ?”  
Steven gave Amethyst a guilty look.  
“I'm sorry. I know I'm letting you down, but I'm sure I'm going somewhere with Blue.”  
“If you say so... hope you're having fun with miss crybaby.”  
“Actually, yes. She's kinda nice when she wants. You could come with me, the more we are the merrier it is.”  
“Nah, you're the Diamond, dude !”  
Steven nodded and walked to the pad. His multiple trials to take the Gems with him on the Island had been fruitless. He understood their position, but it annoyed him. His big idea was to help the Diamonds to get comfortable on Earth, and it also meant getting out of their shells. Instead they were isolated both physically and socially. 

As soon as he stepped from the pad, Steven felt a wave of sadness wash upon him. He sighed, realizing Amethyst was right. How much as he cared for Blue and enjoyed playing games with her, he wasn't helping by coddling her like that. On the other hand, it was true she was lonely in there, with Yellow hiding away and two Pearls she didn't even see as actual people. He vaguely wondered if she would finally talk with them at some point.  
As he came closer, Steven could feel Blue's aura getting stronger. He opened the door and found no one in the main room. This cozy house felt so silent, it was a waste. Walking to the magic door, he knocked and it opened to Blue's room. She was waiting for him. Inside, someone was singing, always the same little tune. The boy recognized Pearl's voice. All the Pearls had the same voice, after all. Blue Pearl's one was softer, always feathery and demure. But when she was singing to Blue Diamond, there was a tenderness Steven had never heard from her. Sure, she had a sweet personality, but he had never witnessed her expressing such a deep fondness. Steven took a few steps back, suddenly feeling really awkward, like he was interrupting an intimate family moment. But as he was reaching the door, he heard a soft splashing noise.  
“Pink !” Blue exclaimed with her usual straightforward joy.  
The boy turned around and saw her make her way to the nearest side of the pool, almost causing Pearl to fall in the water.  
“Hi, Blue !”  
He walked to the sandy shores of the pool. There wasn't enough depth and surface for Blue to properly swim, but she could still lie down leisurely. It reminded him of a large bathtub, or maybe the inflatable kiddy pool his dad used to install on the beach when he was too young to stay too long in the waves. He vaguely wondered how much time she spent in there, trying to relax while her Pearl sang to her.  
“Where have you been yesterday, I've missed you a lot” she asked with a pitiful voice.  
Steven felt almost sorry, before he remember he had a life too.  
“I stayed home with Connie for a while, then I went to a party with my friends.”  
“Connie ?”  
“Yeah, my best friend. You know, she was on Homeworld.”  
Blue frowned at the memory.  
“You don't have to stand such an undignified company anymore, Pink. We're together, now.”  
He sighed, too frustrated to be actually angry. At this point, Blue wasn't harmful anymore, she was just clingy and mildly annoying.  
“But I want to see them. They are my friends, they're far more than I deserve. You should meet them, some days, I'm sure you would like them.”  
Blue laughed lightly and leaned on the sand, her head cradled in her arms, the rest of her body still immersed.  
“I'm not joking. Listen: there's Connie, of course, and also Sadie. She's a great singer she's super nice. There's also Sour Cream. His dad abandoned him, a bit like White abandoned us, but he has a new dad who adopted him. There's Buck, he loves to look rebel and cool, but he's actually super smart. There are the twins Kiki and Jenny. One is shy and serious and the other one loves parties and fun. And there's also PD and his brother Ronaldo. Ronaldo can be annoying, but he's really interested in Gem stuff.”  
Blue nodded in a dismissive way and sank back into the pool. Steven realized he was no longer needed and walked to the door. From the pool, he heard Blue whisper.  
“You can go now, Pearl. That will be all.”  
The Pearl joined Steven in the living room.  
“So she made me come for that ?”  
He couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. If he had to spend his days at the Island House, he had at least expected doing something fun.  
“Forgive her, Pink Diamond. My Diamond isn't used to have so much unproductive time.”  
“Unproductive time ?”  
“On Homeworld, a Diamond always have a meeting to attend to, or a colony to supervise. A day with no assignment is completely unheard of.”  
“So she's bored ? Why did she dismiss me so quickly, then ?”  
Blue Pearl smiled softly.  
“Don't take it personally, Pink Diamond. My Diamond isn't used to spend a long time at the same place with the same person, unless it's for an appointment.”  
Steven nodded.  
“She doesn't know what to talk about so she feels awkward. I think I understand, I felt the same with my friends when I first met them.”  
He followed Pearl to the couch, where she had left her manga.  
“And you, Pearl ? How do you feel about all of this ?”  
Blue Pearl stared at Steven, unsure for a moment, since she probably had never been asked before.  
“I am a Pearl, I am used to having little to do. My Diamond allows me to practice my drawing and read your comic books.”  
“I'm glad you're having fun ! And I can show you something even more fun.”  
Pearl tilted her head while Steven jumped on the mezzanine and turned the computer on. Despite being Homeworld tech, it displayed the Internet like any normal computer, and soon, the boy found a streaming website.  
“Since you have read all the mangas several times, what about watching the anime ?”  
Pearl joined him obediently.  
“What is an anime, Pink Diamond ?”  
“It's like a comic, but with moving pictures and sounds, and music. Watch !”  
Steven clicked on the first episode and the opening started. He turned around to the stars in the Pearl's eyes, but was disappointed to find her only mildly impressed. He guessed she was used to amazing technologies, after all.  
“Pearl ?” he asked, stopping the episode. “Can we talk about the Diamonds, please ?”  
“What do you wish to know about them ?”  
“I don't know, anything that could help me help them. Like, what was their lives like on Homeworld, and what they like doing.”  
Blue Pearl smiled.  
“I can only speak about my Diamond, as I know very little about the lustrous Yellow Diamond. Back on Homeworld, she would help synchronize the courts and the different group of Gems together, as well as keeping memories of Era 1 alive. When her pain was too heavy to bare, she would hide in the places reminding her of you.”  
Steven nodded, feeling slightly guilty in his mother's name.  
“You were singing to her. Does she like music ?”  
“My Diamond sometimes needs to be soothed. She's so powerful her emotional abilities can be overwhelming, even for her. Unlike any other Gem, she can never hide away from herself. There's a little song that can help her when she loses control.”  
“Oh” Steven whispered with the realization. “I'd never thought of it that way. Could you teach me the song, it could be useful if more people knew it.”  
Blue Pearl smiled and started singing. Steven repeated after her, and a few turns later, he was able to sing it perfectly in tune. A song to appease a Diamond, the idea was kind of poetic and the young boy liked it. Water and music were definitively good for her. Now, he just had to find out what was good for Yellow.


	8. What makes us Pearls

Blue Pearl and Steven were watching their third episode when a door opened. Yellow Pearl emerged and twirled to the center of the living room, wearing a fancy looking dress.  
“Look at this, Blue” she squealed in excitement before freezing at the sight of Steven.  
“My Diamond !”  
The young boy giggled and showed her his two thumbs up.  
“You look amazing, Yellow Pearl !”  
She smiled smugly.  
“I have to admit those “cloths” humans wear aren't such a silly invention.”  
Blue Pearl giggled too and jumped to meet her friend, admiring the golden hues on the satin fabric.  
“Maybe we should organize some entertainment for our Diamonds. Dance a little, so I can see how the fabric is flowing.”  
Yellow Pearl executed herself and Blue Pearl smiled with approbation. Steven joined them, happy to see at least two happy Gems in the house.  
“How is your Diamond ?” Blue Pearl asked with concern.  
“This information is classified. All I can say is that she's working on something important and must be disturbed under any circumstances.”  
Blue Pearl nodded and Steven frowned. What could Yellow Diamond work on ? He promised himself to tell the Gems back home. It's not that he didn't trust Yellow Diamond, but he wasn't sure she would come with the better plan and he didn't want her to cause any major disaster by attacking Homeworld first.  
“So, hum, what to you Pearls do on Homeworld exactly ?”  
The two looked at him in disbelief. Blue bowed her head and spoke first.  
“A Pearl exist to compliment her owner's radiance.”  
“You mean, like an ornament ?”  
“Yes, an ornament. Aren't we the prettiest cut, beside our luminous Diamonds ?” Yellow Pearl asked with a vain smile.  
“That's horrible !” Steven exclaimed, causing the two Pearl to exchange a glance. “I mean, you guys are so much more than pretty faces. Look at everything you can do ! Yellow Pearl, you assist your Diamond in her work, don't you ? Blue Pearl, you can draw beautiful picture. And the Pearl I know can fight anything with her sword and she knows so many things !”  
Yellow Pearl frowned, visibly offended.  
“Are you suggesting the function of a Pearl is a lowly task worth of a common Ruby ?”  
Blue Pearl smiled apologetically.  
“We Pearls take a great pride in serving our Diamonds.”  
Steven nodded. There was so many aspects of Homeworld's social norms that felt alien to him, but at least he could understand what the Pearls felt. The Diamonds were worshiped as goddesses among their kin. And being a Diamond's Pearl didn't seem the most unpleasant function, but something made him feel uneasy and revolted with the whole idea anyway.  
“My Diamond needs my help in her most important tasks” Yellow Pearl explained smugly.  
“And I sing and dance for mine.”  
“Do you... love them ?”  
Both Pearls exchanged a confuse look.  
“What is “love” ?” Yellow asked with a clear disdain.  
“You know, it's when you feel happy by someone's side. You wish you were with them all the time, and when they feel sad you feel sad too.” Steven explained as much as he could.  
“If it's what “love” mean, yes, I love my Diamond” Blue said softly.  
“Pff, how is it different from what any Gem feels for her Diamond ?” Yellow scoffed. “I am Yellow Diamond's Pearl ! My existence has no meaning as soon as I leave my Diamond's sight.”  
Saying that, the Pearl stared biting her nails in panic, in a way that reminded Steven of his Pearl. His Pearl in the sense of the Pearl who raised him up, not the Pearl he owned, he corrected himself, frustrated with his poor choice of words.  
“Hey, that's okay, Yellow Pearl !” the boy said with a reassuring smile. “Your Diamond is really busy, you said it yourself.”  
“Then, why doesn't she need me ?”  
Steven had no idea what to answer. To his surprise, it was Blue Pearl who found the words.  
“Sometimes my Diamond needs to be alone too. They both have a lot of pressure on their shoulders and they should be allowed to rest.”  
Yellow Pearl jolted and looked at Blue as if she had proffered some obscenity.  
“Blue Pearl is right, you know. Everyone expect the Diamonds to be flawless all the time, it must be exhausting. I'm happy they will have time for themselves now you guys are stuck here on Earth. And you too, you deserve time for yourselves.”  
Blue Pearl nodded in approval and Yellow Pearl rolled her eyes in a very similar way to her Diamond.


	9. Because we're shattered to her

The Crystal Gems were all sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a together breakfast like they hadn't have for a long time. Just Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. The boy felt slightly sad at the idea the good old days were gone. Sure he was glad the Earth wasn't in immediate danger, but something had been broken on Homeworld. He had received the whole weight of his mother's identity like an anvil on the head, and now he felt like nothing would ever be the same. Not that things would be worse, actually they were objectively better, but he didn't feel like a child anymore. Whatever his age was, 14 was a ridiculous number at the scale of the universe, he was a Diamond. And by the current situation, he was the default leader of the exiled Diamond Authority. Of course, he didn't like thinking like this, and it was only because Amethyst had joked about it that the idea even entered his head. But it wasn't exactly wrong. Blue was always looking upon him when she was anxious, and he had no idea what Yellow was up too. Actually, it was the part that caused him the most stress. He was used to see Yellow as a leader and he was taken aback by her reaction.  
“Garnet, should we be worried ?”  
“We should always be worried.”  
“I mean, about Yellow. Her Pearl says she's working on a plan and I'm pretty sure it's not something we would approve.”  
“Yellow Diamond isn't working on anything” Garnet simply stated.  
“What ?” Steven asked with a frown.  
“First of all, she has no technology powerful enough to contact space. Peridot made sure of that, and we've been monitoring the transmissions from Mask Island. She hasn't even turned her computer on.”  
“What is she doing in her room all alone, then ?”  
“Probably hiding from everyone's expectations.”  
Steven felt his heart sink at the idea. If he had learned something about Yellow on Homeworld, it was how much pressure she was putting on herself for what she saw as the best for her people.  
“Maybe I should go and visit her and tell her it's okay to be out of ideas. Blue doesn't seem so worried about letting us handle things.”  
“Yellow Diamond is a leader. She thinks it's her responsibility to solve everything she sees as a problem. If someone can teach her how to have a rest and let time settle things, it's you, Steven.”  
“Thank you, Garnet !”

When Steven pushed the Island House door, he noticed the television was turned on, playing an episode of Pretty Solar System Guardians. He lifted his head to the lofty mezzanine, waving at the Pearls. To his surprise, Blue Diamond had joined them and was curled under the giant sized blankets. Where did those blankets came from anyway ? She looked half sleepy, as if she didn't want to lower herself to enjoy Earthly entertainment, but was appealed to it anyway. Blue Pearl was combing her hair with a massive brush. Steven couldn't help but notice how soft and caring her gestures were, as well as the almost motherly smile on her lips.  
“So, how's the show so far ?” he asked as he climbed the stairs.  
“This Earthly entertainment record makes no sense. It's fascinating how humans use so much time and resources in order to waste their time.” Yellow Pearl chirped in a very Peridot-like voice.  
“The backgrounds are very soft watercolor, they make a nice contrast with the sharpest lines of the characters and detachable items.” Blue Pearl commented with the assurance of a professional.  
“And you, Blue ? What do you think of it ?”  
Blue Diamond blinked in surprise and hummed softly.  
“I like the music. Each character has their own leitmotiv, with variations following their emotions.”  
Steven smiled broadly. All of them had made great progress to adjust to their new life. Especially Blue, who was now hanging out more naturally with the Pearls. They weren't having a deep equal to equal discussion, but they were sharing a couch and enjoying an anime together. It was a nice beginning.  
“I want to talk with Yellow Diamond.”  
Everyone lowered their gaze to Steven, opening wide eyes as if he had gone mad.  
“She's very busy, Pink.”  
“She's not and you all know it. If we don't do anything, she's going to feel really sad and alone. She's always there for you, Blue, am I right ?”  
The blue Gem nodded with a shameful pout.  
“I have to help her out of this room, and when I'm done, I count on you to make her feel welcomed, okay ?”  
The two Pearl and the Diamond nodded and Steven felt like a leader more than ever. It was slightly enticing, to see such important Gems looking up to him. He walked to the Temple door, and knocked a few times.  
“Yellow, it's me, Steven. Can I come in ?”  
“I don't have time to fool around, Pink !”  
“Please, Yellow. Let me in.”  
Steven waited a moment, and the door finally unlocked. He walked in with a sudden ping of apprehension. As Garnet had told him, all the screens were off and Yellow herself was sitting in her chair in a very unusual position. She was somewhat hunched, shoulders lowered and back slumped. Steven thought about Blue, huddled under the comforter. He wondered if he would ever be able to get Yellow comfortable enough to make her join the other Diamond. The two of them would probably benefit from physical proximity.  
“Hi, Yellow. How are you feeling ?”  
The massive Gem looked at the boy with a confused face that would've almost been comical if the situation wasn't this sad.  
“I don't know what to do, Pink.”  
Her voice was vulnerable and somewhat broken. The boy jumped on her lap and patted her forearm.  
“It's okay, you know. I don't know what to do most of the time.”  
She laughed joylessly and smiled at Steven.  
“You don't have to know what to do. So does Blue. It's my fault if all of that happened. If I hadn't given you this miserable rock...”  
“You would have conquered it yourself and their would be nothing left. I know terrible things happened with the war, but in the end it brought so much improvement. And things are going to improve even more in the future.”  
Yellow snorted.  
“Improve ? You mean the spreading of your Crystal Gems ideals ?”  
“Yes, it's what I hope. You shouldn't think about the Crystal Gems as your enemies, you know. We fight for everyone, Diamonds as well. Life on Homeworld doesn't make you happy.”  
“Happy ? Why would I be happy ?”  
There was no sarcasm in Yellow's voice, only incomprehension. Steven felt a bit sad, realizing she didn't even understand the concept of happiness itself.  
“Because it's your right ! It's everyone's right.”  
“You and your friends say the strangest things.”  
Steven smiled softly.  
“What about White ? Do you think she will attack soon ?”  
Yellow's face froze in an expressionless mask.  
“You can tell me, we have to prepare ourselves for what's coming next !”  
She trembled a little, shaking Steven on her lap. When she was finally able to talk, she looked paler and a tear was glistening in the corner of her eye. The boy shivered with apprehension for what was coming next.  
“She will very likely never attack.”  
“Wh...what ?”  
Steven watched in total disbelief when the proud Diamond repressed a heartbreaking sob.  
“White has no plan to attack us at all. She doesn't care, she has never cared about us. If it was still the four of us, she would probably have tried to wipe this planet out, but I doubt we are worth the effort. Five Crystal Gems and three useless Diamonds. She's probably very angry at us, but we're not a threat. We don't even have our ships.”  
“So you think we're safe ?”  
“As long as we don't attack first, she won't probably even notice we're gone. She can run Homeworld by herself, or even create new Gems to replace us.”  
Steven felt an intoxicating rush of relief as she talked.  
“Are you sure of what you are saying ?”  
“I am. Before we left, I was able to talk to her for a few minutes. I had to distract her while Blue was taking you to your Legs. She told me she had no intention to chase us, that starting a new war would be a waste of resources. She told me if we ran away we were shattered to her.”  
“Do you think she spoke the truth ?”  
“White never lies.”  
“So we are free.”  
“I guess we are. You Crystal Gems have won. You won, Pink.”  
The bitterness in Yellow's voice sent shivers in Steven's spine.  
“Maybe my mom won, but not me. Being free is not what I want anymore.”  
“What do you want, then ?”  
“I want every Gem on Homeworld to be free. Even if it means having to talk with White.”  
“No one talks to White.”  
Steven nodded in silence.  
“Why would you doom every Gem to this dreadful fate anyway ?”  
“What dreadful fate, freedom ?”  
“Being left with no purpose.”  
Yellow started trembling again, hiding her tearing face behind her hands. The young boy patted her lap awkwardly. He didn't like dealing with crying Gems, especially if they were the size of a small building. He had no idea what to say or do.  
“It's not because you are free that you have no purpose. It only mean you can chose what you want to do with your life.”  
“I am made to be a leader, it's my purpose. What are you Crystal Gems been doing all those millennia ? What's your purpose ?”  
Steven smiled at the sudden interest on Yellow's side.  
“The Gems have mainly been protecting the humans from all the corrupted Gems and the leftover Gem weapons. They've been chasing them and bubbling them in hope they'll find a cure one day.”  
“And what about now ?”  
“I guess we still have corrupted Gems to find. Things are going to get back to normal until we decide to talk to White.”  
“You really know what you want, right, Pink ?”  
Steven laughed softly.  
“It makes me feel sad to imagine all the other planets you guys destroyed for resources.”  
“Then you can stop being sad, without Blue and I, Homeworld will probably stop its extension for a while.”  
“White doesn't have her own colonies ?”  
“Why would she ? Every Gem colony is hers. That's the reason why she created us, so she wouldn't have to lower herself to such an undignified work.”  
Steven nodded. Yellow tried to smile reassuringly to him, but it felt false as she was clearly terrified herself.  
“She's going to rule over our Gems now, and I don't like it either.”  
“You think she's going to hurt them ?”  
“Hurt them, no. But she usually takes control of the mind and body, like she did with your Pearl. She can't do that to the whole planet, but she can use her powers if rebellion happens. Not that it's going to happen, my Gems probably see me as a traitor to Homeworld at this point. I wonder what is the stronger, loyalty to Homeworld, or loyalty to a Diamond.”  
“Do you... care about your Gems ?”  
Yellow frowned.  
“I care about our perfect empire.”  
“But the Gems ?”  
“The Gems are the empire, aren't they ? If the empire is safe, my Gems are safe.”  
“But what about them, their happiness ?”  
“You ask strange questions, Pink. If the empire is working perfectly, every Gem should be happy, I suppose.”  
“And what about the ones who aren't ? The off-colors, the cross Gem fusions ?”  
Yellow tilted her head, visibly taken aback by those questions. She had never been asked them, she probably never even thought about them, Steven realized. It was both horrifying and somewhat nice to know the Diamonds didn't know how wrong they were. It was like nobody ever told them there were other ways to live.  
“Off-colors have no purpose, do they ? Why would they even want to exist ?”  
The boy shivered at the implication.  
“But they do ! I know some of them, and they are the bravest Gems I ever met.”  
“I thought they were all destroyed before emerging. This is a serious breach in the production protocols, and I am terribly sorry to hear that.”  
“What about the fusions ?”  
“They have no functional purpose, why would they even fuse ?”  
Steven sighted and jumped on the floor.  
“Yellow, you have to get out from this room !”  
“I can't, I don't want Blue to think I gave up.”  
“She'll guess it one day, you know. And you don't have to give up. Just try to change your point of view.”  
“My point of view ?”  
“Yeah ! You should come with me and meet the Gems. I know you are not evil, Yellow.”  
“Evil ? What are you talking about, Pink ?”  
Steven smiled and hugged Yellow as much as his little body allowed him to.  
“I mean, you've done really horrifying stuff, but so did my mom, and Peridot, and probably most of the Crystal Gems at some point. You can learn a better way, I know you can because you are not a bad person.”  
Yellow blinked, as she tried to proceed the words.  
“You think I can become a Crystal Gem ?”  
She looked at him I disbelief, and suddenly burst into a manic laugh.  
“Oh, Pink, you've always had the knack for making me laugh.”  
Steven waited in silence, watching her hysterical giggles turn more and more joyless, until it was almost sinister.  
“Well, tell me about your colony, then. How does it work ? What are your Gem's functions ?”  
“The Crystal Gems aren't exactly “my Gems”, and they don't have a definite function. More like skills that can overlap so there's always someone to do the job.”  
“And those “skills” are ?”  
The boy jumped in Yellow's hand to be at her eyes level and started enumerating.  
“Garnet is our leader.”  
“The fusion ?” Yellow almost spat “I guess that makes sense if she thinks she's some kind of a Pyrope.”  
“Forget about the Gem type, they don't matter to us.”  
“It's absurd, Pink ! How do you...”  
Yellow was interrupted by a dark glance from Steven.  
“As I said, Garnet is the leader because of her future vision, and she's also the most level headed of us, and the strongest. Pearl can also be a leader when Garnet is busy elsewhere or doesn't feel to lead.”  
Yellow scoffed but said nothing, letting the boy go on.  
“Then Amethyst... well, she's funny. And sometimes she has really good advice, actually. She's also a good fighter like Garnet and Pearl. Peridot is more like a tech expert, but so is Pearl so they can become a bit competitive. I'm not sure what Lapis Lazuli's skills are, but she's really an important member of the team too. Bismuth has been bubbled for a while, so I don't really know her. It's a long story. I know she can make weapons and build us things. Do you follow ?”  
“Not exactly. No offense, but this is not the most efficient way to run a colony.”  
Steven laughed.  
“First, Earth isn't a colony, it's our home. And the Crystal Gems are a family, which means we're all equal. Efficiency doesn't matter because we're not here to expend the Empire or anything. We're here to love and help each other, and to keep this world safe.”  
Yellow nodded, as she was trying to grasped what Steven was telling her. Deep inside he knew she didn't and he was talking mostly in the void, but at least she wasn't a wall. If she went out and opened up, he knew she would catch up quickly. She was a lot like Peridot, pragmatic and not very good with social skills. The perfect example of what Amethyst would have called a big nerd.  
“Do you want to give it a try ?”  
Yellow nodded shyly, but didn't move an inch. Steven sighed and smiled at her.  
“It's okay, you can stay here for a while. But can you at least let your Pearl in ? She's worried, you know, and so is Blue.”  
Yellow looked at him in confusion.  
“Are they ? Of course you can let Pearl in, I don't have anything to hide from her.”


	10. Video Games

Steven nodded, giving Yellow and encouraging smile.  
“If you're bored, I think I have an idea !”  
“Bored ?”  
“You don't know what to do of your time. Blue and the Pearls are watching an anime in the lounging area, but they're already well advanced and I'm not sure you would really like this one anyway. But you have a computer !”  
Steven jumped from Yellow's lap and turned the machine on. Again, Peridot had done an impressive job adjusting Homeworld tech to Earth networks.  
“I'm sure we could run any game at it maximum settings” the boy wondered with literal stars in his eyes.  
“What is a game ?”  
Steven blinked and chewed his lip, thinking about the best way to introduce the Gem to one of the best thing he knew on Earth.  
“A video game is like a virtual simulation.”  
“A simulation of what ?” Yellow asked with mild interest.  
“It can be anything : farming, cooking, exploring, war. Mainly war, actually.”  
The Gem tilted her head.  
“And what's the use of it ? Does it make you more performing in those tasks ?”  
“Maybe it can, in some cases. But most of the time it's not realistic.”  
“What's the point of a simulation, if it's not realistic ?”  
“Being fun, of course !”  
“Fun ?”  
Steven sighed, readying himself to have this conversation again.  
“We could find a game you would find amusing. What do you prefer ? Being a lonely hero fighting alone against the forces of evil ?”  
“Forces of evil do not exist, Pink. Everything wrong in this universe comes from a network of causes and imperfections, independent from anyone's will” Yellow explained very seriously.  
Steven sighed.  
“I know, I know. But remember, a game isn't meant to be realistic. What is your ultimate fantasy ?”  
“Fantasy ?”  
“You know, the things you would do in a world free of any boundaries, where nothing have any consequences, not even death.”  
“Such a world would not make any sense. I'm not sure to follow you. Why imagining a world with no consequences, and why using precious resources to program a simulation of it ?”  
“I told you, for the fun, or the escapism, if you prefer.”  
“Escapism...”  
Yellow let the word roll on her tongue, like she wanted to taste its flavour. She nodded and smiled shyly.  
“I suppose if I could do whatever I want without any consequences, then I could do everything perfectly.”  
“What do you mean ? What things would you do perfectly?” Steven asked curiously.  
“My purpose as a Gem. I would make the Empire perfect, no conflict, no shattering, no off-colors or unsatisfied Gems. Everyone would have a place and no one would be left apart.”  
“Is it your idea of happiness ?”  
“Off course it is, Pink. And even if it isn't for real, in a simulation, watching the Empire run perfectly would give me an immense satisfaction.”  
Steven raised his eyes to look at her face, noticing the soft expression of longing in her usually sharp eyes. Again, he felt those contradicting emotions for the matriarch. Despite all the atrocities committed in the name of Homeworld, he couldn't find a single evil bone in her. Maybe he was just too good and foolish himself, but all he could see was a humble native Gem, like Peridot a year ago, doing her best for what she believed was good. Unlike Blue, Yellow had nothing of an aristocratic ruler. She was simple, hard working and somewhat selfless, unable to dream for herself as an individual. She had so much potential for good in her, so much love and passion for justice, if only it could be oriented in the right direction.  
“I think I have the perfect idea of a game for you !”

“Whaaat ?” Amethyst squealed.  
“I mean, it would at least keep her busy” Steven explained sheepishly.  
The short purple Gem crackled in an unbridled laugh, almost knocking her cereal bowl from the table as she threw her fists on its surface. Steven said nothing, mildly annoyed by her hilarity. It wasn't such stupid idea, was it ?  
“What's so funny ?” Peridot asked, as she and Lapis entered the beach house.  
Amethyst tried to regain her composure to explain, but Steven cut her before she could.  
“I've download Last Frontier Space for Yellow.”  
Peridot and Lapis exchanged a puzzled look.  
“It's a good game, and she can totally run it in 60 fps with my hybrid setting” the green Gem commented proudly.  
Lapis didn't comment, but showed a thumb up.  
“It's all you two have to say ?” Amethyst complained indignantly. “Have you all lost your sense of humour, or am I the only one who didn't turn completely bananas yet ?”  
Peridot and Lapis shrugged and settled on the couch.  
“Common, Steven, you really think Yellow Diamond is going to play video games with you ? We're talking about a Diamond, they're like, I don't know, space Goddesses.”  
“Not really. They're just Gems, in the end. Very huge and very lost Gems.”  
Amethyst shook her head, taking a mouthful of chocolate chips granola.  
“If you say so. What do they even do all day on this stranded island ?”  
“Blue loves swimming, and I think she started watching Pretty Solar System Guardians with the Pearls.”  
“Maybe video games aren't such a bad idea” said a deep and relaxed voice from the Temple.  
Garnet and Pearl just materialized on the warp pad, a bubble in each pair of hands. She sent her loot to the Burning Room and sat next to Steven with a neutral face.  
“Yellow Diamond is very rational and has very little imagination, it's the reason why she's unable to enjoy herself with little things like Blue does. A simulation game is the closest thing from her usual tasks and it can give her the illusion of a purpose.”  
“It's sad” Steven commented “I hadn't think about it that way.”  
“Homeworld is a sad place.”  
The boy nodded, weighting the whole situation. So many Gems still trapped on this lifeless planet. The sooner they would be able to get Blue and Yellow on their side, the best it would be. Maybe they would even be able to reach White without having to fight. After all, she was probably as miserable as any other Gem.


	11. Beach-a-Palooza

With Beach-a-Palooza around the corner, Steven and the Gems had been busy for a few days already. Greg was helping Sadie with the rehearsal on the beach. The young woman had decided she and her band would do a few covers of Greg's greatest hits, if you could call his locally popular songs hits. Meanwhile, Amethyst was “helping” Kiki Pizza, mainly picking in every dishes as she installed the buffet. Garnet was sitting by the sea, looking preoccupied. Her attitude was slightly distracting Amethyst.

“Something's the matter, Garnet ?”  
“I'm not sure yet, but there's a possibility.”

Not twenty minutes later, ripples shook the waves, and a gigantic silhouette emerged from the ocean. Gems present on the beach pulled their weapons out by reflex, before they realised who the newcomer was.

Blue Diamond was now standing on her feet, squeezing the water out of her long hair. Amethyst shrugged and went back to the buffet, Sadie didn't even stop playing and Greg only granted a side look to the Diamond. Only Bismuth, busy building the stage, kept a wary glare and her gigantic hammer displayed. Garnet felt like she was the only one still impressed and she wondered if everyone's apathy was a good or a bad thing.

Blue Diamond stepped delicately out of the water, merely creating a ripple on the surface of the ocean. She gave a circular glance all around the beach and blinked in confusion. With no one else volunteering to ask her what the matter was, Garnet growled and took a few steps to the uninvited guest.

“What are you doing here ?” she asked curtly.

Blue Diamond blinked again, her discomfort growing as she only met indifference and unwelcoming glances.

“I'm looking for Pink” she finally stated with all the haughtiness she could muster in this situation, uncertainty still audible in her soft and yet booming voice.

“Steven is in town with Pearl” Garnet answered.  
“Yeah, don't worry, he's coming back soon” Amethyst added with a surprising friendly smile. “Just wait for him on the beach, and careful with the cables.”

Blue Diamond blinked again and gave a quick look to the cables running all around the sand like the ivy on the rocks around the house. Nodding, she sat carefully on the shore, half in the water. Now she was settled here, ignoring her was more difficult, especially since she was the side of a small building and was, magically or not, spreading a wave of awkwardness. Bismuth kept giving her occasional glances while working and Sadie's musicians seemed more self aware with their solos rehearsal. Unable to stand the second-hand embarrassment, Amethyst texted Steven, who arrived ten minutes later in a hurry, Pearl running behind him loaded with bags.

“Blue !” the boy exclaimed with a mix of joy and concern. “What are you doing here ?”  
“Pink, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you, where have you been ?” 

Steven sighed and gave a stern look to Blue Diamond.

“I can't spend all my time with you, guys. I have things to do and friends to see.”

Something akin to shame clouded the gigantic blue Gem's eyes. Steven let down his angry frown and smiled softly at her.

“It's okay, you can stay with us. You know you're welcome at any moment, right ?”

The look in everyone's eyes said otherwise, but Steven didn't mind.   
“How did you even arrive here ? The warp pad is still busted.”  
“I just swam” she explained matter-of-factually.   
“From Mask Island ? No way !”  
“I'm a good swimmer” Blue replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Steven let out a small laugh and jumped in her hand, showing her around with a large hand gesture.

“We're preparing the beach for the annual music festival. You couldn't have come a better day !”  
“Music festival ? Is it like a ball ?”   
“Yeah, sort of.”

The boy jumped on the floor and took a bag from Pearl's hands. He revealed a small box of long pink objects.

“See, those are glow sticks. They are full of liquid that glows when you bend them. I wonder how many it would take to make you a bracelet.”  
“Way more than what we bought, Steven” Pearl said with a sigh.  
“We can buy more !”

Pearl and Garnet exchanged a look and the white gem took the boy by the shoulder to take him out of Blue Diamond's ears reach.

“Are you serious with inviting her to the concert tonight ?”  
“Yeah, sure ! We should invite Yellow too, and the Pearls.”

Pearl mumbled something as she was fiddling with her skirt.

“Listen, Steven, I understand you want to show them the Earth in a positive way, but I'm not sure they're ready to hang out with us.”  
“Isn't it the opposite, Pearl ? I'm not sure about Yellow, but Blue seems pretty happy to stay, but none of you guys seem ready to give her a chance.”  
“Right, she can stay. It's not like she was going to listen to us anyways.”

Steven hugged Pearl and rushed to the beach, were neither Blue or Garnet had moved, looking at each other with a mix of defiance and guard. The boy smiled at both and jumped on Blue's lap and started to connect a whole box of glowing sticks. 

“So, what are we supposed to do at your ball ?” Blue asked with genuine interest.  
“First, it's not “my ball”, it's a festival organised by the council. I'm just here to give a hand.”

Blue nodded, even if she didn't seem to understand half of what Steven said.

“A few musicians and bands are going to perform on the stage, including my friends Sour Cream, Sadie, and my dad. Maybe I'll go on stage too, if there's still room for me. I'm not sure I have anything good to sing, though.”  
“A Diamond singing in front of her court ? How improper ! But we're on your colony, I suppose you can make the rules you want.”

Steven gave an uneasy side look to Garnet who was still on the defensive. The fusion gave Steven a thumb up.

“Earth isn't exactly my colony and not a lot of people know I'm a Diamond. But I guess you've got the general idea.”

Blue blinked in confusion but said nothing. Steven was strangely proud of her for being so adaptive.

“By the way, where is Yellow ? She could come too.”  
“She's still in her room, playing the game you suggested her.”  
“Arrg, what have I done !” Steven ranted.  
“She seems to feel a lot better. Give her time, Pink.”

Steven nodded. At least she was playing an online game, she had probably socialised with other players. He vaguely hoped she didn't cause any catastrophe, gaming forums and chats weren't exactly reputed for being places of peace and understanding. He noted mentally to check on her soon.  
Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

“Hi, Sour Cream. Darn, I had forgotten ! No prob, I'm coming. No, I am the one who's sorry, it's completely my fault. Yeah, see you !” 

He pulled his phone back to his pocket and gave Blue and Garnet an apologetic look.

“I've got to go, I promised Sour Cream to be his roady for the day. See you tonight, Blue !”  
“I'm coming with you” Pearl said, “I can drive the Dondai if you have heavy stuff to move.”  
“And I'm coming too, haven't seen Vidalia for a while !” Amethyst added.

Steven didn't call her out on the fact they had seen each other the same morning and Amethyst was probably looking for an excuse to escape. Garnet didn't volunteered for any useless task, so Steven supposed she was the one keeping Blue out of trouble. He hoped it would be okay to leave these two together, not that anything bad could happen anyway.


	12. The Sapphire paradox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit sad.  
> Also, trigger warning for a small allusion to abortion.

Looking at the Dondai disappearing at the corner of the street, Garnet stayed silent, but her expression changed completely. Curling her fists, she growled at Blue Diamond without even looking at her face.

“Don't think you are welcome here just because the kid likes you.”  
“I don't need anyone's else approbation, certainly not from a defective Ruby and a treacherous Sapphire.” 

Garnet's gauntlets appeared by reflex, but she dissipated them immediately, not wanting to pick a fight, after all, this was neither the place nor the time. Blue Diamond didn't even react, as she was still looking at her surroundings with a mix of mild curiosity and awkwardness. Steven wouldn't be back before the evening, and it wasn't even noon. It was going to be a long day. 

By the early afternoon, the stage was complete and everyone was busy with the last details. Garnet hadn't moved from her spot, watching the ocean. She knew her nemesis was there, near the coast, as she could see occasional ripples on the water, and sometimes a white haired head poking out. 

If the fusion managed to stay level-headed, she knew there was no immediate danger. She could see quite a few possible futures, and a high potential for something very good, but no plausible catastrophes, even fewer involving Blue Diamond. The matriarch wasn't here to fight or cause any trouble. She didn't even care about the Crystal Gems, all she wanted was to be around Steven. There were a few scenarios with tears, but nothing serious. The tear-jerking ends were actually the most interesting ones.

As Garnet had predicted, Blue Diamond came back before Steven. Walking idly by the beach, she lingered by the boardwalk, earning a few curious look from the townies, before coming back to the rock Garnet was perched upon.

“Tell me, Sapphire, when does Pink returns ?”  
“Not before a few hours, I see some technical issues with the mixing table.”

Blue Diamond sighed and sat back in the sand. She was almost at Garnet's eye level. The fusion noted it was the first time she was acting so relaxed in presence of the enemy. Not enemy, she corrected herself reluctantly, temporary ally. Chin atop hugged knees, eyes lost in the vague, she started the conversation again. 

“Will this ball be a success ?”  
“Very likely.”  
“Have all those years spent on Earth warped your future vision ?”  
“My future vision is fine. When you introduce freedom to the equation, the future is never certain.”  
“It must feel very wrong, for a Sapphire.”

Garnet rolled her eyes. Everything was wrong on so many levels, Ruby was ready to unfuse so she could punch the Diamond in her face. She's not purposefully offensive, Garnet tried to rationalize. She was trying.

“I am not a Sapphire. Being able to manipulate the future is much more interesting than watching it passively.”  
“I suppose, but at the moment I wish to know my future. Tell me, fusion, what am I going to do today ?”

Garnet removed her visor and looked at Blue Diamond in the eyes, making her flinch slightly.

“I don't have to tell you what to do, you are a free Gem. And my name is Garnet.”

Blue blinked in confusion.

“I suppose you are right. Free... isn't it a strange concept, Garnet ?”  
“It is, but you'll get used to it eventually. If it helps, I see a future in which you climb the hill to the lighthouse when you are bored. But making it happen or not is your decision.”

Saying this, the fusion left to the beach house, leaving Blue Diamond ponder their conversation. Diamonds... so powerful and yet so easily confused by simple things. No wonder Homeworld was such an absurdity.

Blue played a moment with the waves lapping on her side. Was she going to make the prediction happen ? If she didn't go to the top of the hill, was she changing the future ? The idea made her skin crawl, like the dried salt caking on her physical form after a few days in the abyss. But did the Garnet even have a future vision or was she playing her ? Why would a Diamond obey the vague order of a pseudo pyrope ? But why wouldn't she ? The Garnet was the leader, even Pink seemed to obey her. And what would even happen on top of the hill ? So many questions were swarming in her head, and the unprecedented fusion was certainly watching her from the house, making fun of her confusion.

Finally, moved by boredom, curiosity and the mild discomfort of breaking a primal taboo by going against a Sapphire's prediction, Blue moved to the the hill. The sun was lower and the sky would soon take a nice golden color. Once arrived at the top, she realized she wasn't alone.

A human was sitting on a rock, playing his musical instrument. She approached silently and he didn't stop playing. She looked at him hesitantly, and he nodded back, in silent approval. She sat next to him, towering his small form. Humans were strange creatures. Most of the humans she had seen where domesticated ones, in Pink's zoo. In the wild, humans were so different. They didn't seem to follow any routine or clear purpose. From what she had observed today, they seem to have some sort of a loose organization, but she still wondered how they had been able to evolve so much technologically in so little time. Maybe 6000 years were a lot of time for creatures with such a small life span.

The Sun was slowly diving into the ocean and Blue was lost in her thoughts, barely listening to the music, when she suddenly realized the random harmonies had given place to a familiar chord. She lowered her gaze, meeting the man's eyes.  
“Where did you learn this song, human ?” she asked softly, as if she was scared to scare him.  
“Steven showed it to me. I mean, Pink, as you call him.”

Blue nodded, as words were stuck in her throat. Her blurred vision betrayed upcoming tears. She wasn't even sure of why she was crying for. The man stopped playing and shook his head in confusion.

“Whoa, I'm sorry for the music. I didn't mean to upset you, your highness.”

Blue opened her mouth to answer, but no word came out as she was choking with her tears.

“Shh, it's okay” the man tried to comfort her.  
“S-sorry.”  
“You don't have to apologize. It's a new place for you, with lots of new people. It's normal to feel a bit scared. Gems aren't really used to change, am I right ?”  
“A new place... new people” she repeated softly. “I am impressed a human can put words so easily on such a mysterious feeling.”  
“I guess it's an Earth thing. Things change all the time, here. You are a child, when suddenly you go to college, you find love and in no time you get a family. And one day you lose... I'm sorry.”

Seeing the man crying made Blue feel more tears filling her already wet eyes.

“If it helps, you look in a better place than you did last time we met.”  
“Last time ?” she asked with a frown.  
“You don't remember ? In Korea, near the broken Palanquin. You took me to space.”  
“It was you ? My Stars, how did you come back here on Earth ?”  
“Steven, the Gems, and a stolen Ruby ship.”

Blue hugged her knees, hiding her face away from the man.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any sadness.”  
“I know, I know. You were hurting, and you only meant well. And honestly, it wasn't the worst week end of my life.”

He smiled at her and she nodded in silence.

“You are his father, right ?”

The man was taken aback by the question.

“Yes.”

“Since I'm here, I have this feeling something's wrong. Yellow probably has the same intuition, but she's avoiding me.”  
“Man, that sucks ! Give her time, she's probably scared too.”  
“The human child, Steven, is he really our Pink ?”

The man turned to the horizon and watched the sky in silence. This time the words didn't come easily, and yet, Blue knew they weren't needed. Some silence said everything.

“Nobody knows exactly what he is. He's got her Gem, but he's another person entirely.”  
“He's a Pink Diamond, but not our Pink.” Blue completed.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“I know.”  
“I mean, I really am sorry. It's partly my fault if she isn't there anymore.”  
“It is not your fault, everything was her choice and no human could change her decision.”

The man sighed and turned back to the Gem, who was now curled under a newly appeared cloak. She was feeling so weak, she didn't want to be seen.

“No, I am responsible. She died giving birth to Steven. She couldn't have become pregnant alone.”  
“If it wasn't you, it would have been another human. She had set her fate.”

The man seemed flustered at the idea. Blue almost chuckled at the idea he might think he had been the only one. What a naive hope, for such an insignificant creature. 

“Did she know...” Blue asked, knowing very well the answer.  
“I suppose, yes. It's not like she became pregnant by accident” he said with a little laugh.

Blue didn't get the comic of the situation, but she smiled along.

“And you, did you know ?”  
“Of course not !” the man exclaimed. “If I had known, I would never have...”  
“I suppose she would have done it anyway, in one way or another, maybe in a hundred years.”  
“I've felt guilty, you know. A lot.”  
“You loved her. The person you talked about at the place... I guess it's not the place where she was shattered anymore.”  
“It was her. I didn't know she was Pink Diamond, though. She was Rose Quartz, so beautiful, so lively, and yet so sad.”  
“She was sad ?”  
“You have no idea. The war, the corruption, the lies... She had so many burden on her shoulders, and when she wanted to talk, I just told her it was okay, I loved her whatever her past was. I was probably scared of the truth. Now I would give anything to talk to her again and listen to her instead of shutting her down.”

Blue felt the weight of her own guilt fall on her head. She was the one who had shut her down first, after all. 

“But in the end, I can't regret her death because without her decision, there would have been no Steven. If I had known what would happen, who knows what I would have asked her to do... and yet, I can't imagine a world without Steven.”  
“Isn't it a cruel question ?”  
“Hmm ?”  
“Why torturing yourself with a past that doesn't exist ? I miss Pink, I miss her so much. You have no idea what it is to miss someone so much for thousand of years, and know there will be no end.”  
“No, I don't.”

Blue didn't add anything, as she was looking at the sunset. It was beautiful, and somewhat melancholic. She could see humans crowding on the beach. From here they seemed so tiny and insignificant, yet she knew Pink, no, Steven, was among them. So small and yet so important. Next to her, the man was playing again, improvising on his instrument. Blue had the feeling all those melodies were somewhat related to Pink. Songs she had danced on, laughed on, cried on. Songs she had lived on. 

“The concert is starting soon. Are you coming ?”  
“I don't belong to the celebration.”  
“I understand. I have to go, I am opening the stage. I'll tell Steven you are listening from up there.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It's nothing. If you need anything, or if you have questions, you can find me at the car wash, or at the beach house with the Gems. Just take care, and don't worry yourself too much.”

Blue nodded, new tears forming in the corner of her eyes. So much kindness and simplicity. She could see now what was different with Steven. He wasn't only half human, he was half his father.


End file.
